WWE
World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company that deals primarily in professional wrestling, with major revenue sources also coming from film, music, product licensing and direct product sales. WWE also refers to the professional wrestling promotion itself, founded by Jess McMahon and Toots Mondt in 1952 as Capitol Wrestling Corporation. As of 2016, it is the largest wrestling promotion in the world, holding over 500 events a year (with the wellness policy enforced roster divided up into various globally traveling brands), and broadcasting to about 36 million viewers in more than 150 countries. The company's majority owner is its chairman and CEO, Vince McMahon. Along with his wife Linda, children Shane and Stephanie, and son-in-law Paul "Triple H" Levesque, the McMahon family holds approximately 70% of WWE's equity and 96% of the voting power. Current Channel Description WWE on YouTube is your number one spot to catch WWE original shows and exclusives! Watch videos from all your favorite WWE Supertars, backstage fallout from live shows include RAW and Smackdown, and original shows such as Top 10, Game night, Superstar Ink and more! Bio WWE , formerly WWEFanNation, is currently the 22nd most subscribed and second most subscribed Sports channel on YouTube with over 19 million subscribers. It has received YouTube's Silver, Gold, and Diamond Play Buttons. Aside from subscribers on YouTube, WWE also ranks as the second most viewed channel on YouTube with over 18 billion views, just behind T-Series. Original Content Are You Serious? Was a web series on the video sharing website YouTube and is also available to watch on WWE.com. The series is presented by the Road Dogg and Josh Matthews and involved them viewing some of the worst videos WWE and WCW have ever released. Only 52 videos were made. Backstage Fallout A series of interviews conducted to the superstars after a match or segment done in the ring. This airs every Monday and Thursday. Outside The Ring This series showed the life of the WWE superstars outside their wrestling life WWE Download A series hosted by Dolph Ziggler, which showed viral videos WWE Inbox A series where WWE Superstars, Divas and staff answer your questions from various social medias Z! True Long Island Story A series hosted by WWE Superstar Zack Ryder, which originally was on his personal channel. The show was a collection of short comments from Ryder, containing comedic allusions to wrestling and pop culture; it also features cameos from his various WWE colleagues. The JBL and Renee Show Formerly The JBL Show and The JBL and Cole Show, is a currently running series on the WWE YouTube channel. List Of Subscriber Milestones *WWE hit 1 million subscribers on February 2, 2013. *WWE hit 2 million subscribers on September 10, 2013. *WWE hit 3 million subscribers on March 14, 2014. *WWE hit 4 million subscribers on September 13, 2014. *WWE hit 5 million subscribers on January 25, 2015. *WWE hit 6 million subscribers on May 1, 2015. *WWE hit 7 million subscribers on July 31, 2015. *WWE hit 8 million subscribers on October 20, 2015. *WWE hit 9 million subscribers on January 6, 2016. *WWE hit 10 million subscribers on February 29, 2016. *WWE hit 11 million subscribers on April 24, 2016. *WWE hit 12 million subscribers on July 19, 2016. *WWE hit 13 million subscribers on October 23, 2016. *WWE hit 14 million subscribers on January 21, 2017. *WWE hit 15 million subscribers on March 24, 2017. *WWE hit 16 million subscribers on May 12, 2017. *WWE hit 17 million subscribers on July 26, 2017. *WWE hit 18 million subscribers on September 25, 2017. *WWE hit 19 million subscribers on November 13, 2017. List Of Video View Milestones *WWE hit 1 billion views on February 26, 2014. *WWE hit 2 billion views on October 24, 2014. *WWE hit 3 billion views on March 18, 2015. *WWE hit 4 billion views on June 26, 2015. *WWE hit 5 billion views on September 13, 2015. *WWE hit 6 billion views on November 25, 2015. *WWE hit 7 billion views on January 27, 2016. *WWE hit 8 billion views on March 16, 2016. *WWE hit 9 billion views on May 5, 2016. *WWE hit 10 billion views on July 6, 2016. *WWE hit 11 billion views on September 3, 2016. *WWE hit 12 billion views on November 19, 2016. *WWE hit 13 billion views on February 1, 2017. *WWE hit 14 billion views on April 3, 2017. *WWE hit 15 billion views on May 16, 2017. *WWE hit 16 billion views on July 20, 2017. *WWE hit 17 billion views on September 20, 2017. *WWE hit 18 billion views on November 13, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views